


Of Christmas and Blood

by IsobelTheroux



Series: The Life and Times of Boss Kaiya [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Humor, christmas mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: As Kaiya finds a gift in an unexpected place for Shaundi, Johnny mulls over what the two women mean to each other.Set after SR2.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt over a Fanfiction-friends on deviantArt, "This is why you always get coal for Christmas."

“This is why you always get coal for Christmas, Boss.” Johnny gestured down at the pile of bloody bodies the Boss was crouched in front of.

Yet again a simple outing with the Boss had turned into a murderous shooting, one she had smiled through like a kid on goddamn Christmas. Johnny sometimes wondered if she was completely unhinged, but hell, it was enough fucking fun for him to decide it didn’t really matter. It wasn’t as if he had any room to judge anyway.

The Boss stopped searching through a dead man’s pockets long enough to glance up at him. “It’s his own damn fault for insulting my fucking sweater,” she replied sweetly. “Santa would understand. I mean come on, this thing is goddamn gorgeous.”

Johnny critically eyed the garish purple and silver cable-knit sweater the Boss had insisted on wearing for most of December. Custom made, of course and she had done the _favor_ of buying one for all of the Saints. His own was shoved into the back of his closet where presumably, it would stay until hell froze over if he had anything to do with it.

“Hey, look.” The Boss pulled a small, black velvet box out of the man’s coat pocket. She opened it carefully, holding her breath. 

For all the murder and gore she lived for it was strange to Johnny how girly the Boss could be. Seeing her still get excited over something as simple as jewelry reminded him of how she was when they first met, all confident and eager despite the fact that she had blood running from her nose from where he’d gotten a punch in. Back then she had been a skinny little nothing, near starved from years of living on the streets. She was a far cry from the woman she was now, with all the money in the world at her disposal.Yet she never stopped getting excited over trivial things like this.

She gasped as she opened the box, eyes lighting up. “Perfect,” she breathed. After a moment she turned it to him, revealing a pair of dangly silver earrings.

“Looks like I’ve got my present for Shaundi.” A happy smile graced her face. She gazed at them a moment longer before snapping the lid shut and carefully placing the box in her back pocket.

“You have got it so damn bad,” he commented, grinning. 

It was obvious to pretty much everyone that the Boss had a thing for Shaundi, as was evident by her constant flirting and innuendos. What Johnny realized that he was certain no one else had, was exactly _how much_ she liked the other woman. Sure, Johnny had seen the Boss with more than her fair share of women, sometimes multiple in a night. And while she didn’t brag, she made it no secret she had a very active sex life. The Boss was never hurting for companionship, yet she always ended up spending more time with Shaundi than anyone else. Johnny had seen the way she watched her, how the Boss’s eyes would light up in a very particular way when she teased or hit on Shaundi. There was always a lightness in them, a happiness he had never seen in her with anyone else. Whether she realized it herself or not he was uncertain, but he’d never turn down an opportunity to tease her about it.

He could almost swear he saw a hint of blush on her cheeks before she turned away from him. “Ha, sure, you fucking caught me,” she joked. “Come on,” she stood up, slipping her gun into the back of her jeans. “Let’s go kill somebody for Pierce’s gift.”


End file.
